Les Jumeaux Sorcière
by CiaoManhattan
Summary: This is my take on Alec and Jane's story and how they became what they are. I've always thought there was more to there relationship than just sibling affection and this story explores that. Rated M for physical/sexual violence and lemons in later chapter
1. Chapter 1: Escape

_Chapter one: _

_Jane POV:_

"Please Jane, don't stop running" the worry seeping into his usually calm tone, my brother pulled me by my hand, urging me to carry on.

We'd been running for what felt like months but in actual fact had only been a few hours. As the light grew weaker and weaker and the night drew in, each step was that much harder as the ground was gradually disappearing.

Every time I caught my foot on the twigs and bracken interlaced across the cold hard ground and fell I just wanted to lie there and never get up again. If it was just me I'd have given in long ago. Laid on the ground and waited to be found. But it wasn't just me. It was Alec too, and for him I had to carry on.

In the village we'd come from, multiple births weren't common and for both babies to survive was even less common. From the second we entered this world, we were suspected of evil. And when our curses I suppose you could call them began to manifest them selves, things got a lot worse. Our mother had died bringing us into the world and our father despised us for it. We were beaten and over worked. But no one ever intervened, we were the witch twins and we deserved everything that was coming to us.

From being small we knew we were different. We could do things that the other children couldn't. I could cause pain by just looking at someone. It took so much energy and effort that I couldn't make it last more than a few seconds but it was usually enough to get away. Because of the daily persecution we faced, my "talent" was put to use far too often. Maybe I was evil. I can't say I didn't enjoy the pain I inflicted. A good person wouldn't do terrible things, even if they were justified. Maybe I did deserve burning at the stake. But not Alec. Never Alec.

He took away all the pain I caused. With just a look he could numb any pain, however strong. He numbed himself and me from the regular beatings. It took all his energy to numb me as well as himself. It left him weak for days. But he still did it. He was good and he didn't deserve this. So even if I had to run until my feet were red raw and bleeding I would, because if I stopped he'd never leave me. He'd suffer for me and I could never allow that.

"Alec I can still hear them", I whispered terrified.

"We've been running for so long but they just keep gaining on us", the fear was evident in his voice too.

"There's no chance of out running them, we've got to hide, it's the only chance we've got".

With all the energy we had we searched for some where to hide from the encroaching mob. The rough forest ground scrapped my hands and knees, drawing blood as I frantically crawled along the ground, looking for a bush big enough to climb inside. The lack of light made me slow and clumsy and I began to think searching was useless.

"Sister, over hear. Quickly", Alec's voice was like a whisper and a shout combined, filled with worry and urgency.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and followed the only voice in the world that mattered to me. I ran as fast as I could in the direction I was sure I heard the voice, praying to god that I was right. Slowly I began to see the outline of his shape. Even in the darkness Alec's beauty was astounding. He was tall, lean yet muscular with the most flawless pale skin. It contrasted brilliantly with his thick caramel hair, swept clumsily across his face and big, soulful brown eyes. I know were identical twins but Alec was much more perfect than me, inside and out.

He held out his hand to me and I took it grasping tightly. He pulled me to the ground and into the partially covered hollow of a long dead tree. It was dark and cramped but it was the only chance we had. We sat on the cold, damp ground, hands clutching each other, listening for the sounds of the mob. As the minutes passed by and still all we heard was silence, hope swelled through me.

It was a freezing night and the wind pierced right through your skin and into your bones, freezing you inside and out. My dress was filthy and ripped from the many falls I had taken and was providing little protection from the cold. I tried to suppress a shiver and failed.

Alec wrapped his strong arms around me pulling me close to him and I instantly felt warmer. Although he was as cold as I, somehow he managed to fight of the cold a little. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head before whispering calming words into my ear.

"Don't worry Janie, I'm here. Everything's alright. I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise".

"I love you Alec", my voice wavered as I said this, knowing it might be the last time

"As I love you too", he replied, his voice oozing love and care.

"Do you think it will hurt a lot when we burn?" I said quietly.

"Well I've been on the receiving end of one of your temper tantrums and I'm telling you it can't hurt anymore than that", he smiled, although it didn't reach his eyes. It was so like Alec to try and ease my worry, to try and lighten the mood.

I snuggled in closer to him and let out an involuntary yawn.

"Your tired sister, rest. I'll keep look out" he urged.

"No, No I'm fine. I'm wide awake", I lied, not wanting to leave him alone.

"Shhh" he soothed, rocking me gently in his arms.

He began to sing in a low and gentle voice. It was a familiar song, one he'd sung to me every night for as long as I can remember. His beautiful voice in my ear was too much to fight against and I felt my eye lids begin to droop. I let sleep take me,

_Alec POV:_

I looked down at the peaceful expression on my sister dreaming face. I too was exhausted but I knew I had to keep watch for the lynch mob. But I could say I mined. Seeing that look on her face made staying awake worth it, she deserved every moment of peace.

In the dark I could only make out the outline of her features, but she was still angelic. He pale complexion contrasted perfectly with the rich honey shades of her hair. Her full cupid bow lips formed a natural pout and her huge, round eyes were almost hypnotic. She was much smaller than me, only coming up to my shoulder and her body was slim with small understated curves. I know I was biased as she was my twin, but Jane was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her dress was ripped beyond repair and judging by the amount of dirt on both the dress and her face and body, she had taken more falls than she had let on. Her beautiful hair was tangled with twigs and leaves which I slowly and gently began to pick out. You'd think all this would be a detriment to her beauty but it only made her more endearing.

Even though she was fast asleep she was shivering. Ever so slowly as not to wake her, I remover the shirt I was wearing and draped it around her delicate frame. She snuggled into the material unconsciously and her shivering seemed to lessen, even if it didn't stop completely. Although the shirt was only thin it, had been shielding some of the icy winds that blew around the small hollow in which we sheltered. The cold was painful as it whipped my body over and over again. If Jane had been awake she'd have never let me give her the shirt, but I'd take this hyperborean wind if it meant she was only a fraction warmer.

In sleep, Jane looked much more like the kind, caring, loving girl I knew her to be. Fate had been cruel to us and forced us to become tougher and harsher in order to survive. And to the outside world Jane had lost all humanity trying to stop the world from hurting her. But I know there's still a side to her that's pure and innocent and lovely. A side she saves just for me.

As the light drew in, I'd almost forgotten why we were hiding at all. And then I heard them.

* * *

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me how I've done. I'll update as soon as xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Capture

_Chapter 2:_

_Alec POV:_

"There are foot prints leading just up here, small ones. It's got to be them", a rough voice exclaimed loudly.

"Good work men. Remember, we want them alive. More fun that way", another rough voice said in just as jubilant tone.

Quickly I began to shake Jane's fragile looking shoulders to wake her.

"Jane please wake up. Please please please", I whispered urgently.

Her large eyes fluttered open. She looked at me with a trusting yet confused expression. She looked down, then pursed her full lips and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Alec, why am I wearing your shirt? You must have been..." she began to scold me but I cut her off.

"There's no time for that, they've found us. They coming Janie", my voice began to crack as I said her name.

Confusion swept across her face followed by understanding.

"Oh god Alec run! Just leave me here and run. I'll only slow you down. They can't burn you Alec, they just can't", she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"I could never leave you, what's the point in living without my other half?"

"I just can't bare the thought of them hurting you, I just can't"

"As I can't with you. If we run, we run together"

She grabbed my hand, giving it a quick squeeze and then nodded. I began to stand up, pulling her with me when I heard the voice again. This time it was much, much closer.

"I can see the little bastards now. They've got no chance" the voice laughed loudly.

I pulled Jane so close to me she could barley move. She whimpered fearfully into my chest, large tears escaping her eyes. Whatever happened I wouldn't let them take her. They could have me, but they were never having her.

The man that belonged to the voice appeared at the entrance to the hollow quickly followed by three other men carrying large hemp sacks, I hoped we weren't destined to end up in them. All were tall and well built; we had no chance at all.

The first man began to grab at Jane, pulling her from my vice like grip. I wasn't weak but he was much stronger and I was loosing the fight.

"Please Alec don't let me go, please hold on. Please just please." She cried loudly. The sound of her fear and pain made me feel sick and I clung on to her. But it was no good, I was over powered and she slipped from grip.

The man held her roughly, his dirty hands making red marks on her beautiful skin. She tried to hurt him but she hadn't the energy to make it last long enough for him let her go.. A second man got a length of thick rope from out of one of the sacks and began to bind her arms and legs together. He was pulling the rope so tight I could see it digging into her skin. He then produced a blind fold and wrapped it tightly round her face. She was completely defenceless now and clearly in a lot of pain, screaming and thrashing around in there too tight grip. I focused on her as hard as I could, take away her pain. I could stand her suffering like that.

But as soon as I had begun to take it away, a large hand clapped over my eyes, preventing me from concentrating on her. I heard her scream out in pain again.

They grabbed me and began to drag me out the hollow were they bound my hands and feet, tied a thick, black blind fold around my eyes and lifted me into the air. I could fell the ropes cutting my skin, drawing blood. I could hear them laughing and celebrating and it made my blood boil. I kicked and hit and bit them but it was no use. However hard a struggled, I was not getting free.

"That little bitch aint too bad. I might have to have a bit of fun with this one before she burns", one of the men, presumably the one hold Jane said. This met by a chorus of laughter and jeers.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that, she's fifteen" I spat. This met with a hard and painful slap on the face and more cheers.

They carried us for what seemed forever, making cruel jokes and slapping us every time we objected. The cold only seemed to get worse and I was grateful Jane still had my shirt. The only constant noise to be heard other than our foot prints was the sound of her cries. They hurt me so much more than the slaps ever could.

_Jane POV:_

After hours of being carried through the woods, I heard the sound of a heavy door opening. The sounds of the foot prints changed and it became clear we had been taken inside. The cold wind was biting at my exposed skin any more and i felt a small amount of relief that at least I was a slightly more comfortable. I was more relieved for Alec's sake, however cold I had felt, it must have been ten times worse for him.

I heard a loud thump echo around the room followed by a low cry. Before I had time to process this and realise what the sound was I was being thrown to the floor with a great amount of strength. My body hit the hard stone floor with enough power to not only force all the air from my lungs, but judging by the cracking sounds and the sharp pains, break a few ribs. I realised that the sound I had heard was Alec being flung to he floor seconds before I was. To know I was colder to him make me feel somehow safer, despite me knowing that together or apart we stood no chance.

I rolled blindly across the floor until my body felt something soft and warm.

"Alec?" I whispered, hoping it was him and not our captors or I would face a beating I was sure.

"Jane?" He whispered back, just as cautiously as I had.

"Yes, oh I'm so sorry this is happening to you. I deserve this but you don't"

"Shhh sister, don't be so foolish. You don't deserve any of this. Never think that"

I reached out with my hands still bound and found his. I grabbed them as tightly as possible. My body was sore from the rough hands which had forcefully tore me from my brother, then grabbed so hard I though my bones may shatter. I knew I'd be black and blue.

"Finally you little bastards are going to burn", a voice said, thick with malice.

"Not so tough for witches are they, hardly put up a fight" another laughed.

And then I felt rough callused hands pulling me from my brother for a second time. Again he tried to hold on but it was useless. The same hands began pull Alec shirt off me and then ripped at the already torn material of my dress. I knew exactly what was going to happen. Ever since the throw away comment about "having some fun" with me was made, I'd been dreading this.

"We've got a few hours to kill before they burn, might as well have a good time first"

Alec started to shout then.

"Don't you dare touch her. She's a child. She doesn't deserve any of this" he shouted, the pain clear in his voice.

"Shut up, she'll like it. Little whore" one of them laughed

All I could do was lay there and brace myself for the pain. And there was pain, so much that the tears just kept pouring and pouring. But I wouldn't cry out, I couldn't let Alec know how much they were hurting me. He didn't need to suffer anymore than necessary. I tried to shut out the feeling of the large, sweaty man moving on top of me, moving inside me, ripping me in two. Instead I though of all the times me and Alec had shared as children. Chasing him through the wood knowing it was hopeless as he was much faster yet still doing it anyway, just for the fun of it. I thought of all the nights he'd sung me to sleep when I'd been hurt or beaten. They way he'd dress my wounds and kiss my head and make everything that bit better.

And then it was over. I'd never felt such intense relief in my life. I'd take the burning before that again. The humiliation and degradation I felt were crushing.

"Time to take them to the stake"

_Alec POV:_

He was hurting her and I was right next to her and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. I'd promised never to let anyone hurt her and it was broken and she was broken. He was breaking her right next me. I tried and tried to remove the blind fold but with my hands bound it was useless. A small part of me was glad I had the blind fold so I didn't have to witness it. It would have killed me. But i knew if I could see her, concentrate on her, I could take her pain away.

I couldn't hear a thing except for his low grunts and I knew she was holding it all in so I wouldn't suffer hearing her pain. Some how this made it worse, her thinking of me even when that vile monster was doing that to her. It made me feel sick to think about it, that disgusting man and Jane. Beautiful, pure, perfect Jane. My Jane. She deserved so much better than that and if I could have made it stop, even if I had to give my life I would have. I'd take burning a thousand times over if it meant she wouldn't have to suffer that a minute longer.

And the grunting stopped and I heard him get to his feet. Relief washed through me. It was over for her. I heard the loud thump of her being thrown on the floor next to me and I felt around until I found her. Her bare skin was freezing to the touch and her face felt swollen as I wiped away her tears.

"It'll be over soon, we'll be together somewhere free from all this hurt and pain" I spoke in hushed tones, trying to comfort her.

"Were is somewhere?" she said, her voice low and strained from crying.

"I don't know" I answered honestly," But I know it's beautiful"

"How long do you think we've got left?"

"I'm guessing there waiting till morning, so maybe a few hours"

"I'm so tired Alec, everything hurts"

"Sleep my dear, I'm here"

She snuggled as close as the restraints would allow to me and her breathing settled into a regular rhythm. Only when I knew she was asleep could I let myself drift into sleep.

In my dream me and Jane were in the same forest as earlier but everything was so different. It was a hot summers day and we were sat under a large apple tree, eating it ripe fruit. Jane had her pretty head leant on my shoulder. She was laughing, real happiness radiating from her. I was laughing too. Everything was perfect.

I awoke to sound of a familiar deep voice laughing and joyous.

"Time to burn the little witches!"

All my waking peace and contentment drained from my body, replaced with fear and dread.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning

_Chapter Three:_

_Jane POV:_

Hands grabbed roughly at me, lifting me into the air. I knew I had no hope of getting away but I still struggled, kicking and biting. I couldn't stand the idea of going down without a fight. It just wasn't in my nature to give in easily. I heard the same heavy door as last night being dragged open and then the warm morning air across my bare skin. It felt good compared to the cold, hard stone floor I had slept on last night. Every inch of my body was in so much pain and I almost prayed for the stake just to end it.

"I think they should have to watch each other burn, don't you guys?" the man holding me said loudly, a cocky tone to his voice.

They all cheered in rapturous agreement and I felt the dread rise in me, bubbling in my chest. Burning I could handle, Alec burning I could not. I knew he would feel the same way as me. Nothing in the world was as painful to imagine as Alec suffering. Knowing I'd have to witness this made me feel ill.

I could hear loud cheers and I knew a crowd must have assembled to watch the witch twins' burn. The whole village had been waiting for this day for fifteen years and I doubt that any of them would miss a chance to see us suffer and die. In that moment i felt the hatred for these people coarse through my veins and I knew that I would give anything to make them suffer through what we had. I felt my self being lower to the ground and I knew it was time. My feet landed in a soft pile of hay which tickled all up my bare legs and stomach. Normally the fact I was nude would have embarrassed me but it was the last thing on my mind.

My back was pushed up against the hard wooden stake and thick robe was bound around my body over and over, so tight it felt like it was cutting my circulation. And then finally my blind fold was removed and the first thing I saw was Alec. He was bound, just like me, to a large wooden stake opposite mine, surrounded by straw. He was wearing his torn trousers and nothing else. His blind fold was removed and he was staring at me too, our faces identical masks of horror. Not at our own situation, but at the others.

His chest was covered in large purple and black bruises, distinctly in the shape of a hand. His face was swollen and bruised, his lips split and bloody. One of his beautiful eyes was completely swollen shut. The perfect caramel of his hair was streaked with clumps of burgundy. The most beautiful, inspiring thing in my whole world was stood opposite me, beaten and broken. My heart ripped in two.

_Alec POV: _

When they took the blind fold off and I saw her for the first time I could have exploded with fury. She was completely naked and her skin was a strange bluish shade due to cold. I would have never though I would feel grateful to see her wrapped in ropes, binding her in place, but they covered her up, saving her some shame at least. Her snowy white skin was black and blue, every hand that had restrained her leaving a mark. There was a large cut stretching all down her left side, I'm guessing from being thrown on the floor twice with such force. Her face was swollen and covered in bruises and cuts which had bled into her long honey hair. But what sicken me the most was the blood crusted on the inside of her thighs, only partially covering the heavy bruising there.

Why would anyone do this to her? All I wanted was to cause them twice as much pain as they'd caused her. I'd give anything to do that.

"Jane I love you. I'm so sorry I let them take you", I shouted across to her.

"Don't ever blame yourself. What could we have done? We're just two kids really. Alec I love you too, more than my own life", She shouted back, her voice wavering. I could see her body shaking with the force of the sobs being ripped from her chest.

I tried so hard to keep my self together, stay strong for her. But after seeing what they'd done to her I too could not contain the sobs that came rushing from me. I made sure I didn't take my eyes off her; I wanted her to know I was with her and I'd always be with her.

The village reverend walked in the middle of me and my sister, holding a burning torch.

"You are sentenced to burn here today for the crime of witch craft. May the flames cleanse your wicked souls and god have mercy at the gates of heaven", he said an almost theatrical tone.

He then walked towards Jane. I bit my tongue and tried not to scream as he lit the hay around her feet. The flames began to creep up here bare legs and she let out a blood curdling scream. I concentrated on her as hard as I could, numbing her pain.

"Don't think about me, numb your own pain. You shouldn't have to feel a moment of this", she screamed at me, but I ignored her.

From the corner of my eye I could see the reverend approaching to burn me. He threw the torch on to the hay and flames encircled my feet. The heat was so intense I could feel it on my face. And the pain, oh god it was unreal. It was a million times worse than Jane could have ever inflicted. I tried so hard to concentrate on her but the pain was blocking everything out as it spread up my legs and on to my chest.

When I finally lost focus I heard her scream again and I knew she was feeling what I was feeling. Screams ripped there way out of my throat at there own accord as my skin blistered and pealed off. I just wanted to die, and I wanted her to die too. No one should suffer this.

_Jane POV:_

He was blocking my pain instead of his. I screamed at him to stop but he wouldn't listen. I watched as they lit him on fire. I saw his exquisite face twist in agony. It was much worse to watch his pain than to feel my own, I was sure.

I looked down at my burning body, the flames licking at my chest and shoulders, the skin turning red and bubbling up, literally melting. And then I felt it, the searing hot torment of the flames and I knew Alec was in too much pain to concentrate.

As the agony increased I felt my self slipping into unconsciousness. The edges of my vision began to blur and then everything went black. The pain was still there but it was fading into the background. I knew what this meant. I was dying.

I welcomed death. It would put and end to this hellish torture. All hope of living was gone; all I wanted was a quick end. Please god, let Alec die with me, he should feel a second more of this was all I could think as the life slipped from my body.

Out of nowhere something cold and hard gripped my arms and I felt the crushingly tight ropes being removed. I was lifted out of the heat and into the cold air, my burns stinging as the wind punished my ruined skin.

"Please save Alec, just save him please, leave me, I just need you to save him" I screamed over and over again.

"Shhh my lovely, Alec is fine. You are both going to fine" a perfect velvet voice soothed. The voice was clearly male but didn't have the rough characteristics generally found in male voices. Instead his voice flowed like honey, so gentle and kind. Was this an angel?

The angel laid me on the cool grass which soothed my charred body. I heard people talking in voices far to low and fast for me to comprehend and I slipped once again into unconsciousness.

And then the fire stared again. It spread from my wrists and my ankles right though my body. They'd saved us just so hurt us again. Why would anyone be so cruel?

This heat was a thousand times more intense and a thousand times more painful. I couldn't feel anything other than the fire consuming me. Why wasn't I dead? Surely there was nothing left of me but ash and charred bones. I kept waiting for the feeling I'd had before, the one were my heart began to slow and I knew it was the end. But my heart kept speeding up and I just need to die. Oh god just please let me die, I need to die.

_Alec POV:_

This second round of flames that the cold stony hands had submerged me in were so different from the first. Not only was the heat and pain inexplicably worse but it seemed to coming from within me. Like someone had set fire to my veins. I knew that I must have been screaming, pain like this could never keep me quiet, but I was so consumed by it that the world could have stopped turning and I wouldn't have noticed. I was so worried about Jane. I had screamed and screamed, even though my throat was burnt and bleeding from the smoke I'd inhaled, begging for them to save her. Leave me and save her. I'd be reassured by a beautiful silky voice telling me she was fine and I was fine. But after he put me straight back into the flames, I was sure she was still burning too.

It must have been days I had been burning, and I couldn't understand why I was still alive or how. When witches burned at the stake like we had, it took minutes to die, not days. I couldn't comprehend how there was anything left of me to burn.

And then slowly the pain seemed to fade from my finger tips and toes. Well fade wasn't exactly right, it seem to move into the centre of my chest. The fire there grew hotter and my heart began to race so quickly I thought it was about to explode. This is it, I'm dying. The heat was moving from my arms and legs now. All my senses seemed enhanced. I could smell the fresh aroma of the grass and the trees, each kind having its own distinct smell. I could hear for miles, every living creature creating its own unique sound, all blending together to form the most natural of choruses.

The pain had left every part of my body except my chest, my heart now beating so fast it was impossible to distinguish one beat from the next. The pain made my back arch. And then my heart to one last exhausted thump and stopped. But I was still alive.

* * *

**AN: It would be nice to get some reviews, as I'd love to know what people think**


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations

_Chapter Four:_

_Alec POV:_

At last I opened my eyes. I was completely blown away. Everything was so bright and clear. I was seeing colours I'd never seen before. The world was new and shiny and brilliant and I had no idea why. The sky was so many different shades of blue, and the clouds, I could see every curve and dip of the clouds in glorious detail.

I went to sit up and before I'd even tried my body responded and rose quickly and fluidly. The movement was so fast that it should have turned the surrounding trees and shrubs into a blur of green, yet everything was as clearer than ever before. And that was when I saw her. She was lying almost motionless on the ground, her thick long hair spread around her head like a halo. Her face was a mask of serenity despite the fact I knew she must be burning and somewhere in the back of my mind I was sure I might be able to do something about that but I wasn't sure how. Her eyes were shut and her long dark lashes created delicate shadows on her cheeks. Her lips were a light dusky pink and somehow fuller and poutier than before. Her body which was draped with a large shirt that came to her knees was so slim and smooth and in the light her flawless white skin glittered like so many diamonds.

I don't know how long I stood staring at her. It was so hard to remove my eyes from such a level of perfection. Everything before the fire was so blurry and confused, everything except her. All I remembered before the pain was that I loved her and she loved me, even when everyone else had tried to harm us. I knew that she had been the most important thing in my whole world and I in hers. I knew she was my Jane.

I had always though Jane beautiful but she was breathtaking now. And even though it made no sense that we had burned in what felt like the fires of hell only to come out better than ever with our hearts not longer beating, I just couldn't wait for her to wake up and share this new world with me.

I knelt down beside her so quickly that again it should have been disorientating, but, same as before I saw everything as clearly as I had when I'd been stood still. I could smell her blood coursing through her veins, which made my throat prickle and my mouth water, this confused and worried me. But I could also smell something much sweeter, like flowers, sugar and honey, but nicer. This made the smell of her hot, warm blood so much less appealing.

Her heart was quickly building up pace and I knew she'd be opening her eyes soon. I watching in growing anticipation as her heart reached its final beat. I placed her small hand in mine and before I'd even had a chance to marvel over how smooth and soft it felt in my hands, her large round eyes flickered open and she stared at me. Her eyes were blood red, which should have been horrifying, the eyes of the devil taking residence in my angel, but the brightness and clarity was so overwhelming. They made her even more stunning. I wondered for a moment were my eyes the same piercing shade.

"Alec?" she said, her voice like ringing bells and tinkling wind chimes.

"It's me my dear" I said, pulling her into a sitting position, my voice had become much more musical. As she sat up her long wavy hair tumbled down her front ending just under her perky breasts. As soon as this thought crossed my mind I tried to dismiss it, knowing it was wrong to think this way about her but not knowing why. Still it was so hard to deny the physical stirring she caused in me. She had awoken feelings in me I never knew existed. The way the slightly see through shirt clung to her body, accentuating her womanly form made me desperate to touch her. The hem stopped at the top of her smooth, slim, creamy thighs and I knew she was completely bare under neither. I had to stop this line of though as it was exciting me in ways I'd never known.

"Everything feels so out of focus and all I know is your the only thing I've ever loved and you've looked after me and I'm just so glad your hear", she spoke in a rush.

"I understand exactly how you feel, when I try to remember I can't see anything but your face and I don't know how or why I feel so linked to you but I do"

I put my arm around her and she snuggled close to me. This moment could be anymore perfect I thought as I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She sighed and smiled. It was radiant.

"I love you" she said in a low, yet intense voice.

"I love you too" I said, matching her intensity.

_Jane POV:_

When the fire in my chest finally stopped, silencing my heart forever I was convinced I was dead. I still think that could be the answer. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was the only face I could remember. Even though he had changed so much I knew it was him. His caramel hair was some how even thicker and shiner than I remembered. His pale skin shimmered in the light like a precious stone and all his features were sharper, more angular and completely perfect. But his eyes were the biggest change, still big, beautiful and soulful, but now a bright ruby colour instead of rich chocolate brown.

When ever I looked at his perfect chiselled chest, glittering subtly or his eyes staring right into my soul, my whole body swam with butterflies. I wanted to reach out and touch him in way I had never touched anyone before. This feeling was so new to me but it felt completely natural. But I couldn't, something in me told me I couldn't. That it was wrong to feel how I felt but I couldn't understand why. How could something this lush and pure be wrong?

I was so distracted by the beautiful boy with his arm wrapped around me, lazily tracing patterns on the top of my arm. Each movement of his satin like finger tips sent sparks though my whole body. The world could have ended and I wouldn't have realised.

So when the vaguely familiar velvet smooth voice spoke, I couldn't have been more surprised.

"Oh my dears, this life truly becomes you" exclaimed the voice. I spun round to see an angelic man, his eyes the same shade of red as mine and Alec's,his pale skin also like diamonds. Before I had time to really react, Alec had pulled me behind him, couching defensively in front of me. A low growl rumbled in his throat.

"Children, please don't be alarmed" he said soothingly, "My name is Aro and I made you this way"

I was too stunned to speak, the made who called himself Aro was more than a little intimidating. But I wanted answers so I was glad when Alec spoke up.

"Made us what way? I know we've changed, I mean my hearts not beating but I'm not dead and everything so clear and she's so much more beautiful and the eyes..." he spoke quickly, trailing off when he realised he was rambling.

"I made you immortal. Just like me" he said calmly as though this were the most normal thing in the world. I was completely lost by the way the conversation was going but Alec seemed to understand something I had missed.

"Are...we..." he began to stutter.

"Yes..." Aro prompted.

"Vampires" he whispered

Vampires? Were had he come up with that? Vampire was the last thing I would have guessed.

"Insightful" he mused, "please inform me how you came to that conclusion?"

Alec looked a little embarrassed as he rushed through his answer, "when Jane's heart was beating really fast and she smelled really sweet, just like now but then I could still smell her blood and it made my mouth water and I wanted it", If he could have blushed, I'm sure he would have.

"Is he right?" I said my voice barley above a whisper.

"I'm afraid he is, but after what the world did to you, you should have no hesitation about feeding from them"

"What they did to us?"

"You are so young, it is understandable that you find it hard to remember" he said kindly

"Back in your village they called you the witch twins...", Aro told us our entire life story, from having "gifts" as he called them that made us different, to being chased and being burnt. He told us how we were beaten by our father, by the men who found us. He told us what the men did to me. How they'd forcefully taken my innocence .He also told us we were to join the royalty of his world, the Volturi. We were to be taken to Volterra in Tuscany, Italy. There we could be trained to use our gifts and become a member of the guard.

But one thing he said stood out from the rest. We were twins. Alec and I were related as closely as possible. It didn't make sense to me, the feelings I had for Alec were not that of a sister for a brother and I doubted they ever could be. He didn't feel like my brother, the way he touched me was confirmation enough that he didn't see me as a sister either. His hand, drawing patterns on my skin, his eyes looking at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, it was all proof that he had the same urges for me as I did for him. All I could think of is how that perfect beautiful god of a boy sat opposite me could never be mine in the way I wanted. If I could cry my eyes would be pouring non-stop. This life had seems so perfect and now it was ruined. The moment in the forest was all we'll ever have.

Despite the overwhelming shock and misery I felt that this flawless creature was off limits to me forever, I could not control the serge of murderous anger that ripped through my body. All I wanted was to make those people suffer how we had suffered. Aro's words made me feel sick. How could anyone do that to two children? I looked over at Alec to see the same murderous glare in his eyes.

"They raped her?" He spat, shaking with rage.

"I'm so sorry Alec, I wouldn't have told you but I thought you were owed your revenge", Aro said calmly.

"Revenge?" I asked.

"Yes my sweet, If you desire, I will take you back to the village you one lived and let you do to them as they did to you"

_Alec POV:_

How could I have not remembered that she was my sister? Not only my sister but my twin? It was sick and wrong for me to feel what I felt for her. She deserved more than a perverse relative. But I can't make myself stop wanting her. Everything she does captivates me. The way she pushes her hair back off her face or the way she bites her lip when she concentrates, all just unconscious actions but all so appealing. I despised myself for leering at her, I'm sure if she knew what I was thinking she'd be disgusted.

But I had little time to dwell on this as straight after I learnt this devastating information, I found out what they'd done to us. More importantly what they'd done to her. I could deal with how I had been treated but not what those sick men had to my poor once defenceless Jane. She had only just turned fifteen, she was so young and pure and innocent and they stole that from her in the most despicable way possible.

"They raped her?" I said, failing to sound calm as anger radiated out of me.

"I'm so sorry Alec, I wouldn't have told you but I thought you were owed your revenge", Aro said, his voice perfectly level.

"Revenge?" Jane said, sounding as angry as me.

"Yes my sweet, If you desire, I will take you back to the village you one lived and let you do to them as they did to you", Aro spoke just as calmly as before.

I didn't have to think about it twice, all I wanted was revenge on those vile monsters. I couldn't wait for them to feel pain a thousand times worse than she felt. It would help make up for the same my immoral feelings for her brought. Was I any better than them really?

* * *

**AN: The lack of reviews from you guys is making me feel very unapreciated. It would be nice to get a little feed back from more of you as this is my first fanfic so I'm not sure if it's any good**


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge

_Chapter Five:_

_Alec POV:_

The way back to the village was thick and over grown. This would have been a problem for most people, but not us. It was as easy to run across as the flat grass were I had spent the best moment of my life, gazing at the angel I was banned from loving. The speed that came with this life was certainly an improvement on the slow, clumsy, human run of my previous life. That life was so distant and removed from what I was now. The only connection I had was Jane. And she was the reason I was now running back to our old home as fast as I could, which was pretty damn fast.

Aro had told us were to go and were abouts the men would be that we were looking for, turns out that they were members of the local police force, sent to capture us. Well today they were about to get a taste of the justice they were so keen on dishing out.

I looked across at Jane, the speed doing nothing to distort her beauty. She looked so powerful and majestic as she ran, the wind blowing through her long wavy hair, a strong, determined look on her face. She turned and looked at me, a slow smile spreading on her full lips. It was a sad smile, sad and almost wistful. I was confused by her expression but didn't have time to dwell on it. We were almost there and I could feel the venom welling in my mouth at the delicious smell of hot salty blood being pumped around soft, fragile bodies.

"Right Jane" I whispered, knowing she'd hear me, "are you ready?"

"I was born ready" she whispered, smirking at me. If I still had a heart beat, it would have sped up.

I grabbed her hand, slightly reluctantly as I was worried she'd see how much a reaction this tiny bit of contact caused, and pulled her towards the thick, dark wood door of the stone building. I looked at her once more, remembering why I was about to do this and then kicked the door just once, right in the centre. This was enough to knock it wide open.

_Jane POV: _

So these were the men who had forced themselves upon me when I was just a weak little child. I took in each of there unattractive, aging faces. There receding hair lines and fat guts hanging over dirty trousers. All four of them were repugnant in every sense of the word. As I processed there looks of shock and terror I was still so aware of Alec's hand in mine, fitting so perfectly that it was as though he was created just for me.

"This is impossible, we..we..burnt them, didn't we..we saw them die..There not here" one of them stammered, trying to make sense of what he saw.

"Run" another screamed, and they all scrambled to there feet, trying to push there way to the now door less door frame. But before they were half way there, Alec blocking the exit, an evil yet sumptuous grin on his face.

"So it seems like the tables have turned now doesn't it?" he said in a cocky, self assured voice, "I think you owe is an apology, don't you? Your going to have to pay for what you did to Jane. And how exactly are you going to pay? Interesting question. I guess you can start with your life".

He began to laugh loudly, as in the blink of an eye, faster than they could process, Alec ran across the room towards them, before returning to block the door way, one of the men held tightly in his arms.

"Let's see just how breakable you are" he sneered.

Alec grabbed onto the man's arm and then gave the littlest pull he could manage. The man screamed out in agony as he arm ripped away from his body, blood pouring down him. Before I realised what I was doing the smell of his blood assaulted my airways and made me helpless. I didn't have time to stop myself biting into the soft flesh of his neck, breaking the thin membrane of skin. The warm liquid flowed into my mouth and I began drinking greedily, the taste was unreal. I was aware of Alec's presence next to me as he also began to drain the blood from the man's body.

When he was dry of blood I stood up to see the remained three men stood rooted to the spot, paralyzed with fear, all having wet themselves. There sobs and pleas echoed of the cold stone walls.

"Were going to have to be more careful with the next one, I wanted more fun than that", Alec said, a look of mock sadness on his face. This was a whole new side to him and I would be lying if I said I didn't like it.

"Why don't you take the next one?" he asked.

A scanned the faces of the three men, finally settling for the biggest, beefiest man. I sauntered up him smiling sweetly. Despite his fear, I could smell his arousal in the air and it made me sick. Last time one of these men was aroused, it was me who paid the price. He didn't even know what has happening as I grabbed him and pushed him to the ground. He tried to stand up but I stamped down hard on his left calf, crushing the bone and flesh. I was careful not to spill his blood as I wanted to prolong this. I then began crushing all the bones in his body one by one. His tormented shrieks gave me the most indescribable feeling. Pure bliss. I was enjoying this and I didn't care what that made me.

He look me straight in the eyes and said "Please I have children at home".

I laughed even lauder, never breaking eye contact as my foot crashed down on his skull, ending his pitiful life.

"I was just a child when you raped me. Alec was just child when you burnt him. What do you care for children?" I spat.

"Well done my little Jane!" Alec laughed loudly, his face a mixture of love and awe.

"What shall we do with these two" I said, gesturing to the two crying wrecks on the floor.

"I think we should show them how much it hurts to burn" He said. I nodded in agreement and he took a box of matches and a bottle of whiskey off the table. He then poured the alcohol over the men's heads, soaking them. He took two steps back before throwing a lighted match onto them. We didn't even stop to admire our handy work; we were out before the match had hit the ground. Having suffered what we suffered, fire isn't something either of us takes lightly.

As we turned to watch the flames dance around the outside of the building, I became aware of how close his face was to mine. I turned to look at him and he turned to look at me. I smiled as I took in his masculine features, accentuated by the orange light coming from the burning building, truly exquisite. He tilted his head and then brought his face to mine, pressing our lips together. They were so smooth and soft, like satin. I couldn't breathe. He did it so fast that I was left wondering If it had actually even happened. I truly hoped it had, I felt a tiny glimmer of hope that he loved me like I did him.

_Alec POV:_

When I looked at her flawless profile, bathed in moonlight, I knew what we had done wasn't wrong. Those people deserved all the brutality they got. Her head turned and our eyes met, she smiled so sweetly and I just couldn't resist her. Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and placed my lips upon hers. They felt so perfect under mine, and I knew I would never want anyone like I wanted her. I pulled back quickly, hoping she would think she imagined it. I knew now that I had to be careful, she was so tempting and I couldn't afford another slip up like that.

* * *

**AN: The lack of reviews is actually putting me off updating, you guys seem so disinterested in this story**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

_Chapter Six:_

_Jane POV:_

Aro had found us long after the house had stopped burning. He never asked what we had done and we never told him. I was grateful for that. It seemed private, something to be kept between me and Alec.

We'd set off for Italy that night and arrived by midnight the following night. Running from the south of France right to Italy was exhilarating. I still hadn't gotten over the sheer thrill of speed just yet. I was disappointed at the lack of sight seeing I was able to do, but with our sparkling skin and ruby eyes, we couldn't blend in very well. After a days rest the work began.

The training was intensive, and the days passed quickly. Felix and Demetri, two high up members of the guard, taught us how to rediscover our gifts. I had been told I could cause pain with out physical contact and if I'm honest I was sceptical at first. I couldn't remember enough of my human life to know if it was true. But after a few days with the guard I was able to knock someone to the floor with just a look. It took so little effort that I didn't need to concentrate and Aro said he had never met anyone who could cause as much pain as I could. I was ashamed to admit I was pleased. Life had dealt me one bad card after another and I felt like this went some way to evening things out a little.

But it wasn't me who shocked and impressed not only the guard but the elders the most. That was Alec. Aro told us that Alec had been able to numb people's pain when he was human, so it was presumed that in this life his gift would just come easier to him, like it had to me. But no Alec was more much powerful than I was. Not only could he numb pain, he could cut off all your senses at once, rendering you totally defenceless. The volturi had seen nothing like it in there many millennia of this life.

Suppressing my need for him never got any easier but I was beginning to think I had imagined his need for me. Since that night were I swear he kissed me he hadn't laid a hand on me. Even in the most innocent sense. I may not remember much of my humanity but I do remember him holding me close, kissing my forehead, holding my hand, but now, nothing. Of course he had not abandoned me; he was much to kind to do that. He still made me laugh and told me how much he loved me, cheered me up when I was having a hard day. But it was clear I was just his sister.

And that's the way it should be. That's exactly what I was and it was perverted and wrong of me to want him and it's even worse for me to wish he was as sick as I was and would want me back. The idea of living forever was becoming less and less appealing. Having to spend forever denied the only thing I would ever want. And I knew I could never love another like I love Alec but what if one day he finds some one. I couldn't bare that, his heart belonging to someone else, his lips on someone else's lips, his hands on someone else's body, him inside another girl, becoming one with another girl. I know they say I'm indestructible but I'm sure I could never survive that.

_Later that night_

_Alec POV:_

Today had been testing and I could see that Jane was mentally exhausted so when we were given our break I suggested we go up to our shared suite. Even though we didn't sleep anymore it was still quite nice just to lie down, close your eyes and loose yourself in thought every so often. In these precious moments between training I imagined Jane was not my sister but my lover. I was ashamed to admit this but it was the only way I could keep myself sane.

"You look so tired my sister, do you want me to run you a bath?" I asked, I hated to see her so worn out. I put emphasis on the word sister, as having to prove to her that that was how I saw her.

"Oh that would be so lovely, thank you", she said, a slow smile spreading across her face. God she was gorgeous.

As I filled the tub up with hot soapy water I tried as hard as I could not to imagine her sat in the soothing water, her smooth bare skin...Get a hold of your self.

Something had been playing on my mind quite heavily in the past few weeks and I decided to Investigate. Jane was hands down the most amazing, exquisite girl here and I knew I wasn't the only one who had noticed.

"So" I implored, "has anyone here taken your fancy". I said it was a sly smile on my face in order to mask the anxiety that was rising in my chest.

She avoided eye contact and mumbled "no, they have not"

This was a bad sign, she was clearly hiding something from me and I know that I wouldn't get a moment's peace if I didn't get to the bottom of this.

"Come on Jane, you can tell your brother. If there's someone her who's caught your eye, I won't laugh"

She stayed silent, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them so tightly that I'm sure if she was still human that would cause bruises. Her front teeth sunk into her luscious full bottom lip. It was so unconsciously sexual and it was driving me mad. I had to look away to focus on the task at hand, she was so distracting.

"Janie, you can tell your twin anything" I said, sitting down next to her on the bed careful to keep a small distance between us, "No secrets between twins, bloods thicker than water Janie" I teased.

And that's when she started to dry sob, her body shaking violently, loud raw cries escaping her mouth. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close, stroking her hair. Was she worried who ever it was didn't feel the same way? How could they not.

"Jane please tell me what's wrong. I'm so sorry if I've said anything to upset you. Please don't cry" I whispered soothingly into her ear. A disgusting, selfish part of me was glad for her upset, because it gave me an excuse to hold her. I'd miss holding her so much.

"Alec, it's you", she said, her voice so low it was barely audible, even to my sensitive ears.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"It's you Alec, it's always been you. From the second I woke up in this new life and I saw your perfect face smiling down at me, I needed you. You were the only part of my life I could remember and I knew I loved you more than this whole world, more than my own life. The way you touched me, kissed me head, looked into my soul, I thought you wanted me too. And then Aro said you were my twin and I was so confused. How could I feel this way for my brother? It's disgusting and wrong and perverse. But I can't help it Alec, I just can't. I can't even remember you being my brother, all I remember is me loving you and you loving me. And now trying to see you as a brother feels so unnatural. I'm so sorry Alec, I know you don't look at me in that way and your right not to. But please don't treat me any different. I never wanted you to know this but it hurts too much keeping it in".

Her shoulders began to shake again and she buried her face in my chest. Did she just say she loved like I loved her? I thought I would explode with happiness.

"Did you say you loved me, like in love with me?"

"Yes", she said in a small, embarrassed voice.

"Oh Jane!" I exclaimed, talking her angelic face in my hands. I looked straight into her love filled eyes and ever so gently placed my lips on top of her full satin pout and kissed her. At first she didn't move but then she threw her arms around my neck and began to kiss me back. Our lips moved in perfect synchronisation, as if we were made for each other. She parted her lips, allowing me to slip my tongue into her warm, wet mouth. She tasted even better than she smelt, so sweet and almost fruity. Her breath was coming faster and more laboured, just like my own. I ran my hand down the sides of her flawless body, feeling her subtle yet present curves. She moaned quietly into my mouth and I began to get hard. I knew if I didn't stop this now I wouldn't be able to tell her exactly how I felt.

I pulled away from her and once again looked into her eyes.

"My angel Jane, I only asked you if anyone had caught your eye because I've seen how all the men around here look at you and it makes me so jealous I can barely function. When I saw you laid out on the floor, still burning, I couldn't believe my eyes. I knew I loved you but when I saw you there, looking like you'd just fallen from heaven, I knew I needed you in everyway possible. Sitting there in the grass, with my arm wrapped round you shoulder caressing your silk smooth skin was the so perfect. I too can't remember you ever being my twin, I just remembered our love. I don't care if this is incest. I don't care if it's wrong and frowned upon. We've always been wrong and frowned upon. And how can this be wrong, if we love each other so much?"

She smiled the most beautiful, radiant smile I ever seen and flung her arms around my neck, laughing in such a care free way.

"I've never felt this happy!"She laughed. Her laugh was even more perfect than her voice, like cherubs laughing in the clouds.

"Come on you, go and have a bath, I'll be here when you get back", I said, smiling at her. Although she did need to relax, that wasn't my main motivation. I need a few moments alone to calm down, I was still hard from kissing and touching her and I was scared she'd feel pressured into doing things she wasn't ready for. I loved her too much to rush her.

"Alright", she said, a small smile playing on her perfect lips, "But only if you join me".

* * *

**AN: Exciting cliff hanger for you guys there :)**

**feedback in the form of reviews would be nice as abit of encoragement will help me finish quicker**


	7. Chapter 7: Consumation

_**AN: right guys, this is my first ever lemon and I was kind of nervous about writing this as I was worried about not getting it right or somthing so it would be nice to hear how I've done. I tried not to make it too dirty and nice and loving.**_

* * *

_Jane POV:_

"Come on you, go and have a bath, I'll be here when you get back", He said with a smile. As much as I needed to relax, I needed him more. I'd been waiting so long for this and it couldn't wait another second.

"Alright", I said, smiling shyly, "But only if you join me".

I was worried he'd say no, or laugh. But he walked forward, grabbing my hand in his and placing a gentle kiss on my fore head. He then led me to the ornately decorated bathroom and to the edge of the claw foot bath. He looked right into my eyes and a wave of stage fright washed over me. How ever can I be good enough for this angelic boy? He was sure to reject me. Even though we were the same age, he looked like a man and I looked like a little girl. My body was bound to repulse him.

It was as if he could sense my worry as he murmured in my ear "Don't be shy my Jane, your the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on". Slowly he placed his soft lips back on top of mine and began to kiss me gently but with so much passion. His lips parted mine and his sweet tongue slipped into my mouth. The sensation of his tongue caressing mine made me moan lightly into his mouth. His firm hands began to slide down my sides, tracing my shape. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my hands in this fluffy feeling hair. He pulled me even closer and I pressed my body into his, feeling his arousal against me. If I could have blushed I would have. But I liked it. In fact I more than liked it.

"Let's get you out of these clothes" he whispered against my skin.

He slid his hands down my spine, making me shiver with pleasure before starting to unbutton my dress. The nerves kicked in as he slipped the dress over my head and discarded on the floor. He took a step back and took in my semi naked form.

"I can't believe one person could be this breathtaking" he said, his voice smouldering with lust. He then quickly removed his clothing so he too was stood only in his underwear.

His body was that of a god, perfectly defined muscles and smooth marble skin. Under the lights if the bathroom, his skin was slightly shimmering. His legs were strong yet slim and I could see from the size of the bulge in his pants that he was well endowed. What had I done to deserve this creature?

I brought my gaze back up to his now smiling face.

"Your perfect, you know that?", I said, still in awe.

He laughed lightly, "Oh silly Jane, no one can call me perfect with you standing there".

I just about melted on the spot at his words. He walked towards me again and reached around my back. There he undid the clasp on my bra in one quick move and removed it from my body altogether. My hands flew up as I tired to hide myself from him but he grabbed them before I had chance, pinning them at my side.

"Never cover yourself, your amazing" he said, his tone thick with desire. His hands let go of my wrists and began to move up towards my breasts. He caressed them, gradually building up the pressure he used, rubbing and pinching my nipples delicately. I whimpered as the wetness began pooling between my legs.

"I think maybe it's time you took that bath, don't you?"

All I could do was nod as his slipped his pants off, unveiling his manhood in all it's glory.

"Your so big Alec", I said quietly looking at the ground. How was all that going to fit inside me?

"Don't look so worried my lovely" He said chuckling, "I'll be gentle with you".

He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a close embrace. He kissed the top of my head and sighed quietly before sliding his hands down my body and removing my panties.

_Alec POV:_

I threw her underwear on the floor and then took in the sight of her totally naked body. Her small pert breast and perfect waist, her long slim legs and firm round bum. She was everything I could have wished for. Looking at her like that, smelling how aroused I'd made her made me crazy with lust. I wanted to so many wrong things to that girl tonight. I didn't care that she was my sister, I loved her and I needed her.

I took her hand and lead he to the side of the warm deep bath. I stepped over the rim of the bath first, submerging myself in the hot water before beckoning her to follow. She stepped lightly into the bath, and I pulled her onto my knee. My lips found the back of her neck and began kissing her, making her breathing speed up. I slowly wrapped my arm around her and drew lazy patterns on the skin of her stomach causing her to sigh loudly. My hand dipped lower and lower until I was nearly were I wanted to be the most. She parted her legs for me and I ran a finger up her warm, damp folds.

"OHH", she gasped loudly and for a second I worried I'd done something wrong but one look at her lust filled expression made me continue. I rubbed up and down her wet folds a few more times and then started moving in a circular motion over her clit.

"Alec, don't stop" she whimpered into my ear. Hearing in her say my name like that made me insane with need. As if she'd read my thoughts, she tentatively reached her hand down and wrapped it around my dick. She nervously move her hand up and down my length, making me moan.

"That's it Janie" I encouraged, sensing she was nervous, "That feels amazing"

Her confidence increased and she began to work my dick harder and faster. I shuddered and gasped at how good it felt to have her doing that to me.

I pushed one then two fingers inside of her hot, tight hole, whilst circling her clit with my thumb. Her hips bucked against my hand and she spread her legs even further apart. Her whimpers were increasing in volume and I knew she was near orgasm.

Her little hand stroked and squeezed my shaft, faster and harder than before. The harder I pumped my fingers in and out of her the quicker the she moved her hand. I could feel the pressure build up and I knew I was about to come. I felt her walls contract around my finger.

"Oh god Alec!" she screamed. The sound of her orgasm pushed me over the edge and I felt the waves of intense please wash over me as I released into the bath.

"That felt amazing, I couldn't have ever imagined anyone could make me feel that good", she sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.

I stroked her hair loving, knowing this was by far the bet night of my entire life. I couldn't imagine anything I must have experience has a human coming close to the feeling of giving her pleasure.

"I'm not done with you yet", I teased, smiling down at her.

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with love and trust. "I'm not done with you either", she said playfully.

Needing no further encouragement, I scooped her up in my arms and ran to the bedroom. I placed her still damp body gently on the king sized bed and laid now next to her.

_Jane POV:_

Alec repositioned himself so that he was on top of me and then began trail kisses down my neck and chest. He paused at my breasts, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking lightly whilst massaging my other breast. His tongue flicker over my nipple, sending shocks of pleasure though my whole body and causing in between my legs to damped again. His trail of kisses went right down my stomach, giving me butterflies. When he got to hips he looked up at me, smiled a heart breaking smile and then said, "Spread your legs Janie".

I did as he asked, trusting him endlessly, and he positioned himself with his head between my thighs. Before I had chance to ask what he was about to do he kissed my wetness once and then licked my centre.

"Oh wow", I moan, that felt incredible.

His tongue found my clit and I couldn't help but scream. He circled it with his tongue then sucked into his mouth, causing my back to arch. My hands grabbed onto chunks of his hair holding him there. I though it couldn't feel any better when he pushed two finger inside me. My hips bucked into his mouth and fingers and I whimpered loudly, unable to believe anything could feel that good. The combination of him licking my clit and working his finger in me was too much and I let the pleasure consume me.

"Alec don't stop I'm coming!", I said with out thinking, my back arching and my walls clamping onto his fingers, trying to hold them there. His fingers went deeper and his mouth was even more persistent as the ecstasy over took me. As the pleasure began to fade I collapsed limply on the bed, my breathing heavy and erratic. Alec moved back up the bed, still on top of me but this time with his body between my legs and his face level with mine. He brought his lips to mine and I could taste myself on him as I kissed him back. I liked it as it made me feel like he was mine.

"Please don't tell me I've worn you out just yet", He joked, smiling widely at me.

Knowing I got to be with this glorious boy for the rest of forever made me delirious with happiness.

"Not quite yet" I smiled back at him.

He kissed my ear before whispering "I think you might just taste better than any human blood".

"Alec, I need you inside me please, now", I said, staring up at him with determination. I'd dreamed of this moment ever since I woke up in this new life and I needed him more than anything.

He positioned himself at my entrance, teasing me a little.

"Are you sure this is what you want?", he asked, with nothing but care in his voice.

"More than anything" I said back, looking into his clear crimson eyes.

"Please, please tell me if I hurt you Janie. I know this isn't technically your first time but still, I just don't want you to be hurt ever again"

"You won't hurt me Alec, I trust you"

He gave me one quick, gentle kiss on my lips before pushing forward, entering me. He let out a low, throaty moan and I tried not to wince in discomfort. Of course Alec noticed this and stopped.

"What's wrong Jane? Have I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?" He said worried, guilt and shame plastered all over his face.

"No, no...You're just so big and it's a tiny bit uncomfortable. Just go slow at first", I said, knowing this feeling would pass.

I looked him in the eye and smiled an encouraging smile. He kissed me once more on the lips before continuing. He pushed in and out of me slowly at first and as my body began to grow accustomed to his size, it started to feel good, really good.

I closed my eyes and let a moan escaped my lips. "Harder Alec, do me harder" I whimpered, unable to hide the pleasure building up in my body. He pushed in harder and picked up his pace causing us both to make so much noise I was surprised nobody heard.

"Fuck Jane, you're so tight" he moaned. Alec never swore but in the setting it turned me on even more. Soon we were both moving at inhuman speed, lost in complete pleasure.

He pushed my legs forward, allowing him to enter me deeper and sending me over the edge.

"Ohh, Alec", I screamed as I came forcefully. Alec had a smug look on his face as he watched me come down from my orgasm.

No sooner had my breathing begun to settle, Alec reached a hand between my legs, rubbing my clit whist still pushing himself in and out of me with great momentum. My breathing hitched as I knew I was on the edge of another orgasm, and from the sounds coming from my dearest, he was close too.

Mine came first and as I contracted around him, lost in my own pleasure, I left him explode inside me and then collapse on top of me. We lay there, not moving for what seem like forever, both exhausted.

Eventually he rolled of me, laying by my side. He wrapped his strong arms around me, pulling me close and I snuggled into him. I couldn't put into words how I felt at that moment, it was beyond perfect. I could die right there and then happy.

_Alec POV: _

"I love you so much", I murmured into her hair, kissing the top of her honey coloured head.

She snuggled even closer to me, kissing my chest.

"I love you too, more than I could ever describe".

"That was the most intense, amazing, perfect feeling".

"I wish that had been my first time", she mumbled, sounding sad.

"But it was Janie, your someone new now. Human things don't count", I said, desperate to make her as happy as she was seconds before.

She looked up at me smiling the most blissful, angelic smile I had ever seen. The only time I had seen her look more spectacular was when she was laying underneath me, mouth open, eyes closed tightly in pleasure.

I still couldn't believe she could possibly felt for me what I did for her. I couldn't get over how lucky I had been to be able to what I have done to her. Every man here would kill to have been able to do that, and yet she chose me.

I had forever to enjoy her in every way possible and for the first time ever, I wasn't bitter about what we had gone through, because it meant I had her this way.

The fact we weren't alone had almost completely slipped my mind when we both heard a loud banging on the door to our bedroom, causing us both to jump. Before we had time to cover ourselves, the door had been broken down and Felix and Demetri walked in followed by the Ancients. They took our naked bodies, entangled in each other, the smell of sex in the room with identical masks of revulsion and disgust.

"So it is how I though", Aro spat, "We heard your sick little goings on up here, and thought we'd investigate, hoping we were wrong. But here you are, naked in each others arms, confirming our worst fears".

Caius looked gravely at Aro before turning back to us.

"Sort your selves out and then report to the throne room. This issue must be tackled right now" He said, looking at us like we made him sick.

I clutched Jane tighter, knowing this would end badly.


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

_Chapter Eight:_

_Alec POV:_

"Oh Alec, there going to kill us, I'm sure of it" she cried, head buried in my shoulder.

"Don't jump to such awful conclusions; they'll just want to talk to us. Once we explain everything I'm sure they'll understand" I said calmly, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Despite how calm I seemed, I was having a hard time believing my own words. The looks of revulsion were as plain as day on there faces and it was going to be hard to talk them round.

"Let me say it's my entire fault, that I came onto you and you tired to refuse me" She said in a desperate tone.

"No Jane, I'm not letting you take the fall for this. And it's no one fault as we've done nothing wrong. We're in love, true honest love and as soon as they see that everything will be okay"

"I really do hope your right"

We dressed quickly in the first things we could grab. Even though she rushed, and her hair end up all mussed up, she took my breath away. I hugged her close one last time, stroking her back and kissing her head before we made our way to the throne room. She smelled like both our scents mingled, like honey and cinnamon, and I really didn't want to let go of her.

We walked down the cold stone hallways hand in hand, our footsteps echoing off the high ceilings. At the side of me, Jane's breathing picked up and I knew she was scared. I was going have to be brave for her.

We approached the heavy oak doors which began to open for us. Inside I could see the Ancients, Aro, Caius and Marcus, sat in there throne's which most of the senior members of the guard surrounding. You could cut the atmosphere with a knife.

We approached the thrones to many sneers and calls. I wanted to reach over and cover Jane's ears. She didn't deserve any of this and all I could think was that it was all my fault; I'd encouraged her to tell me how she felt.

Aro, as usual was the first to speak.

"You've caused us quite the dilemma young ones" he said in a neutral tone, "Although your actions confuse and sicken me, I feel that you are much to important to loose. With you in our guard we are unstoppable and I am willing to over look this in order to keep you here. Although I do expect a good explanation"

My hope was soaring as he said this. Things were going to be alright. But then he spoke again.

"But my brother Caius has a different opinion", he gestured to his brother to speak.

"What you two were doing goes against nature it's self. Clearly there is something wrong with you both. Maybe you were too young when we changed you, or maybe you were born sick. We should have left you both to burn" He spat, looking at us like we were so much beneath him.

"I think the only reasonable thing we can do in this situation is to destroy them before they have a chance to tarnish the volturi's good name" he concluded with a smirk, clearly pleased with the point he'd made.

"So you see our problem dear children" Aro smiled at us, causing Caius's expression to darken.

"The only thing we can do is let you present you case and let Marcus decide who he agrees with. Marcus rarely gets involved in such matters but this has us so divided that we see no other way forward" he remained calm and impartial sounding all the way through.

I turned to Marcus, knowing this was our last chance and began to speak.

"Marcus, neither me nor Jane can remember much of our life's as humans. All we can remember is that we loved each other. When I found out that she was my twin sister, I have never been so shocked. It seemed wrong and unnatural to both of us. And we tried so hard not to act on our feeling but it was too much, we love each other far, far too much. And when you think about it, it's not even that wrong. If we can't remember we were related and blood no longer runs in our veins to link us then we aren't really brother and sister. And we can't reproduce so there are no worries there. We just two people who love each other" I spoke in an urgent rushed tone, desperate for him to see how much we meant to each other. All three of them looked unmoved as they heard what I had to say.

"How about you Jane, do you agree with what you _twin _has to say?" He asked, in a bored monotone voice, putting emphasis on the word twin. I felt less hopeful than ever, clearly he had already formed an opinion.

"Yes sir" she spoke in a confident and respectful tone, trying to impress

"Do you have anything to add?"

"Get Aro to check, he'll see if were telling the truth and then you'll know we've done nothing wrong"

"He'll lie!" Caius shouted, totally outraged.

"I'd never lie about such an important issue, how dare you question my honesty brother?" Aro's calm facade was wearing thin.

"I think the only solution is to over look the issue..." Marcus began before Caius cut him off.

"How can you do this, it will compromise our reputation" He yelled, loosing his cool completely.

"Let me finish brother" Marcus spoke just as calmly as before, "As I was saying, we over look this matter as both Alec and Jane are far too valuable to loose,_ but _this cannot leave this castle. If the rest of the world finds out about it, you two will have to pay the price for your perversion, do you understand?"

"yes sirs", we both said in unison, still unsure if we were okay yet.

"Then you are dismissed" Aro said, smugness invading his tone at getting his own way.

We walked out of the throne room slowly, hand in hand, trying to look like we hadn't been shacked. I smiled down at Jane and she smiled a stunning smile back. As soon as we walked through the wooden doors and into the cold, stone hallway, we ran.

_Jane POV: _

We sat in silence, just holding hands for hours. We were both so shaken that conversation would have been impossible. It had seemed like it was all over for us, that we were only allowed one night of happiness in a whole lives and then we had it taken away. But we were alive, and I knew why.

"Jane, are you okay?" Alec asked breaking the silence.

"I'm just fine, my dearest Alec. Don't worry about me or yourself", I said, my tone a lot happier than his.

"It's hard not to worry, who know when they might change there mind?" His voice was full of anxiety.

"They wont ever change there minds unless we make them," I told him, reassuringly.

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason we're alive is because of how powerful we are. So log as our power is never challenged, they can't destroy us as they need us too much. We just have to make sure we show them just how powerful we are as often as possible. Never hold back with what you can do and make sure you train and we'll be fine. There's no way anyone will find out outside of these walls either" I told him, my voice full of confidence. I knew I was right.

Alec smiled at me and I knew he was feeling better. His face just lit up when he smiled, and I couldn't resist him. I leaned in, touching our lips together. He responded, pulling me close and kissing me passionately. I let out a low moan.

"Shhh Janie, we don't want to anger them", he whispered lovingly.

* * *

**AN: I was going to leave it here but I got so attached to Jane and Alec than I thought I'd do another that was like a snap shot into the future. Review if you want to find out what happens. Did you guys notice my not so sublte bribe? **


	9. Chapter 9: Epilouge

**_AN: sorry i've not updated in a while but i've been so busy with college work and i've just not had time. Any way this chapter is set in New Moon._**

**_I've left the ending open incase I want to write another chapter _**

**_please please review as it's always nice to get some feed back_**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: Epilogue _

_Alec POV: _

"Alec!" Jane said loudly in a sing song voice, clearly excited.

"What is it my dear?" I asked, curious to what had made her so giddy.

"That fool, Edward Cullen is planning on causing a big scene at the St Marcus day celebrations today and there sending me to capture him", a sly grin spreading across her face.

Edward Cullen had been here to ask the previous day to ask to die over his infatuation with a human. Naturally Aro turned him down, anyone with a talent is too valuable to loose in Aro's eyes, and after all he is a collector. I myself felt a great pity towards Edward. I understood in a way how he felt, loving someone who is off limits to you, someone you shouldn't. When I watched him beg to be killed I knew this is how I would feel if Jane was ever taken from me and I felt in a way we had a connection.

Jane on the other hand saw things a lot differently. Edward's talent to read minds, the very thing that kept him alive yesterday, is the reason Jane would like to see him dead. It's been almost half a millennium since the Ancients told us to keep our love a secret or we'll be destroyed and since then they've become a lot more accepting. We are no longer viewed as twins but as lovers, but Jane still fears punishment. She became much crueller in order to prove that just how talented and valuable she is and in turn pushed me to do the same. I would do anything to make her feel safe and secure, even if it means making others suffer more than they need too. But Edward's power threatens all that we have built up. He cans see inside our minds and he knows the truth about our relationship and Jane fears he will tell the world.

"Try not to go too hard on him, Janie. He's had a tough time", I said gently, hoping to appeal to kind part of her, the part she reserves only for me.

"He's a threat Alec! A huge threat! I'm not risking our lives on some freak who can't even man up enough to drink human blood. He's a waste Alec, and he needs to be gotten rid of. They said we'd give the volturi a bad name, he gives vampires every where a bad name, falling in love with a human, how disgusting!" She lamented. I'd forgotten how strong her feelings were about Edward.

"If you don't like him, I don't like him", I concluded, kissing the tip of her nose and making her giggle.

"Give me a proper kiss before I leave", She asked cutely, and I couldn't refuse.

I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and pulled her close. She stood on her tip toes so her face was level with mine and pressed her lips against mine. I responded, kissing her back. I traced the tip of my tongue along her bottom lip, causing her to open her mouth, letting me taste her. Even after 500 years, her taste still blew me away. Her hands which were knotted in my hair, trailed down my back, making me shiver. I let my hands wander over her curves, down her sides, up her back, her firm behind, her perky breasts. She moaned lightly into my mouth and I pulled her even closer, pressing her into my erection.

"Ahem"

We let go of each other and turned round to see an awkward looking Felix and Demetri stood in the door way. As much as they had come to accept our relationship, they didn't like to witness it first hand. As much as they said it was due to our blood relation, I suspect it had more to do with our age. I'd heard numerous references to child pornography when describing the physical side of our relationship.

"Don't look so embarrassed, it's nothing you've not seen before", Jane laughed, her good mood still evident. Normally she would have been just as embarrassed.

"We best set off now; we need to get to Edward before he exposes himself to the crowd." Felix said, regaining some of her composure.

"Alright, let me get my robe on and sort my hair out first. I'll meet you guys there" she said indifferently. That was strange; Jane wasn't usually bothered about doing her hair seen as we wore our hoods so much.

As soon as they had left the room, Jane turned to me, a mischievous smile spreading across her flawless face.

"What was all that about?, I asked, confused "Since when do you care about what your hair looks like under your hood?"

"I don't, but I had to tell him something" she said, looking at me like I was dreadfully slow to catch on.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well", she said walking up to me, "I could hardly leave you here in this stat, could I?"

Her voice was seductive as she stroked my erection through my trousers. Before I had time to respond, she was on her knees in font of me, unfastening my trousers. I felt her hot breath tickle me through the thin layer of material separating me from her mouth. I held my breath in anticipation as her skilled hands quickly removed my trousers and under wear in one swift movement. She looked up at me and smiled a beaming smile that even after all these years made me melt. I gasped loudly as she took me in her mouth.

_Jane POV:_

I smiled internally at the reaction I got from him. I loved that he still looked at me with the same look of adoration as he did when we first set eyes on each other. I bobbed my head up and down using my vampire speed and the fact I didn't need to breathe. I used my tongue to tease him, building up pace.

"Oh god Jane", he moaned, grabbing the back of my head and pushing himself further into my throat. If I was human I would have gagged. I looked up at him as he fucked my mouth, knowing this would send him over the edge. He gasped one final time then exploded into my mouth. The only thing that tastes better than human blood is Alec, I swear I'd live on it if I could.

"Well I think it's time I set off", I said, jumping quickly to my feet and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. Alec passed me my robe and I pulled it on as fast as I could, knowing they were probably already starting to get suspicious.

"Don't be long my lovely, I need to return the favour when you get back", He said in a teasing tone, a half smile playing around his full lips.

"That's all the incentive I need" I laughed, running out of the door and down the corridor at full speed, half of me exited to sort out Edward Cullen and the other half excited for what was waiting for me after.

As I approached the entrance on the street, I pulled my hood up, hiding myself from the blinding sun. I could hear the conversation as I approached.

"Please Edward, lets be reasonable" I could hear Demetri saying in an almost defeated tone.

I knew the reason for there reluctance to fight was due to the fact another Cullen had joined them. Demetri and Felix didn't like a fair fight. I knew from her sent that it was Alice, the little fortune teller that Aro had his eye on. She was nearly as infuriating as Edward himself.

"Lets" Edward said in an annoyingly self assured voice, "And we'll leave quietly now, with no one the wiser". I could almost hear the smirk in his voice and I was aching to wipe it off his face.

Demetri let out a frustrated sign and said "At least let us discuss this more privately".

"No" Edward said defiantly, just as I rounded the corner. Felix and Demetri relaxed as the smiles spread across their faces. Even though Edward, Alice and the human had their backs to me, I knew they weren't smiling.

"Enough" I said in an indifferent tone, knowing my presence was enough to bring an end to the conversation.

The human girl, Bella, peeked at me from under Edwards arm. Her confused expressed aggravated me. Clearly she was wondering how someone so small could cause such a reaction. I couldn't wait to show her just what I could do. She wouldn't be confused anymore.

"Jane" Edward sighed, looking resigned to defeat.

Alice folded her arms, looking unimpressed. But under her calmness there was a panicky edge to her movements.

"Follow me" I said in the same bored tone. I loved that I didn't even need to try to be threatening.

They followed behind me, the Cullen's making small talk about there predicament. The fact we had to walk at human pace was ridiculously frustrating. I wanted to get back to the ancients and have them see how well I had done, controlling the situation. I also wanted Edward destroying. But more than anything I wanted to be reunited with Alec. I hated having to leave him at times like that. I smiled to myself as I let the events from earlier play in my head, wondering just how Alec was planning on returning the favour. And then I remembered Edward. And suddenly thoughts like that didn't seem thinkable with him around. That's why he needs to be gotten rid of. So me and Alec can live without worry.

_Alec POV: _

I stood waiting on the inside of the heavy wooden doors that led from the reception. I could smell Jane's beautiful honey scent so I knew she was only seconds away.

"Gianna" I heard Jane greet the receptionist before arriving at the door I was stood behind.

Jane came through the door first, managing to look lovely in the shapeless robe and hood. Close up, you could smell me on her, obviously from our earlier encounter. I loved the way our smells mingled so perfectly together.

I smiled at her and reached down to embrace her. "Jane", I greeted her, careful not to over do it as I knew both Alice and the human saw us as brother and sister.

"Alec" she responded in a happy tone, wrapping her slender arms around me. I hated not being able to pull her closer, smell her soft hair, kiss the top of her head. But I knew it was for the best. I kissed both her smooth white cheeks as she did with me. It wasn't nearly enough but at least it was something.

"They send you out for one and you come back for two...and a half" I said impressed, knowing she would enjoy the praise.

Her reaction didn't disappoint. She laughed the most magical laugh, like happy child. A noise only I ever got from her.

"Welcome back Edward" I greeted him pleasantly; aware he could hear everything I was thinking. "You seem in a better mood".

"Marginally" He said in a flat voice.

I chuckled, wondering why Edward was so miserable. If I was in his shoes, just knowledge that Jane was alive would be enough to make me deviously happy.

"And this is the cause of all the trouble?" I asked, slightly doubting how such an average human girl could be the cause of all this trouble. As blurry as my human memories are, I know that Jane was twice as dazzling as her, despite her being much younger. I could her Edward hiss quietly, too quietly for the human to hear. He smiled a contemptuous smile. Clearly I'd antagonised him with my thoughts. Maybe it would be best to move this along a little.

Before I could get things in order, Felix felt like making the situation even tenser by casually calling "Dibs". This caused Edward to become even more enraged. It looked like we were going to have to calm him down quickly as Aro wouldn't want a fight in the entrance.

Alice put her hand on Edwards arm and said "Patience" which seemed to do the trick. I was pleased he'd calmed down as the whole situation was taking up far to much time for my liking.

"Aro will be pleased to see you again" I said, bringing the conversation back to the topic at hand, hoping it would speed things up a little.

"Let's not keep him waiting" Jane suggested, catching on.

Edward nodded and I took hold of Jane's hand and began to walk down the corridor. We'd decided hand holding was something that brothers and sisters did so we were aloud to do it in present company. I held the panelled door open for Jane and then followed her into the dark corridor.

_Jane POV: After the Cullen's have left_

I stormed out of the throne room with out even looking at the humans Heidi has brought back. How could that pathetic, insignificant human withstand me? It made me feel sick with rage. Who was she, coming into my home to destroy everything I'd built up? And Aro had actually compared her to me and Alec. She was nothing like us and she never would be. She lived in a cosy little house with her daddy and her perfect boyfriend. I didn't even make to eighteen as I'd be hunted down and burnt alive. When she's suffered as much as we have and worked as hard as we have to get somewhere, then she can be compared with us.

My feet were slamming so hard on the old stone floors of the castle as I ran that I was beginning to fear for the safety of our home. But I wasn't going to stop until I was safely tucked away in the highest turret in this place. The room farthest away from everyone else's. Mine and Alec's room.

I took the stairs three at a time in desperation and as soon as got to the heavy wooden door I flung it open and flopped onto the big bed I'd shared with Alec for so long now. Fear crawled through my long dead veins as I realised just how much of a threat both Edward and Bella were to us. He knew everything and we were useless against her. The two conditions that had saved us from death all that time ago were being broke right in front of my eyes and for the first time since I opened my eyes in that meadow five hundred years earlier, I felt powerless. Dry sobs ripped from my throat, making my chest heave and my dead heart ache.

I didn't hear the door open or footsteps approach the bed as I was too lost in my own worry and grief so it came as a shock when I heard him speak.

"Oh my dear Jane", Alec said, worry and upset thick in his voice. He lay next to me on the bed and pulled me close to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around me.

"Shhh", he whispered, gently rocking me and kissing the top of my head. He warm cinnamon breath and smooth, soft, vanilla skin were endlessly comforting and slowly the sobs that shook my body calmed and lessened.

"Talk to me, tell me what's made my angel so upset" he asked in a kind voice. I was sure he knew why but I was also sure he'd rather let me get it off my chest and complain to him.

"It's her" I said growing more hysterical , "What if Cullen's told her about us and then she tells the rest of the vampire world and we can't stop her as our powers are useless and I know she's just a human but you heard them, there changing her and then she'll be even more powerful and then everyone will know and Aro wont want us anymore and he'll get rid of us and Alec I don't want to die and I don't want you to die even less!".

"Don't be silly Janie, Aro would never get rid of us. Were too important to him. Do you think he'd be were he is without us?" Alec voice was cheery but his smile looked forced.

"He said if anyone found out, he'd destroy us! Surely you can't have forgotten"

"Yes but that was before he found out how useful we were to him"

"But as long as there alive I won't be able to relax Alec"

"Well" he said, a smile playing on his lips, "I'm sure we can find some way to deal with that".

"You mean get rid of them?" I asked, my tone brightening some what.

"Aro's just waiting for them to put one foot out of line and he's going to destroy the coven, taking the most talented members as his own. But in the confusion of fighting I'm sure we could get rid of the without anyone noticing.".

"I love the way you think", I said, kissing his perfect lips.

"And I love with way you kiss" He said, smirking. I laughed and pulled him closer again, kissing him once more. He sighed and deepened our kiss.


End file.
